nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bentendo/Archive 12
Hi I looked at the message that was left by you in my user talk page and just so you know I have not made any contributions to the nintendo wiki, I've only contributed to the Fallout wiki before I got an account. Roflguy227 04:17, September 12, 2010 (UTC)Roflguy227 THANKS hey thanks for welcoming me to your wiki and trust me well be together oon this i love nintendo wrer gonna be good friends thanks "bentendo" (Translation: Hey, thanks for welcoming me to your wiki and trust me, we'll be together on this. I love Nintendo. We are going to be good friends. Thanks "Bentendo.") :Did you use Google Translate? -- [[w:c:nintendo:User:Bentendo| Bentendo ]] Talk 05:39, August 7, 2010 (UTC) No, it just took a while to decipher it. Calebddd 00:12, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :Hehe : ) -- [[w:c:nintendo:User:Bentendo| Bentendo ]] Talk 02:04, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Pokémon This is Strange I checked my block log and my block was supposed to expire until the end of the year, but I am now unblocked. How did it happen? Slipknot Darkrai 13:27, July 28, 2010 (UTC) I also did not hack into anyones account. Please check my block log to prove it. Something must have gone wrong. Slipknot Darkrai 13:44, July 28, 2010 (UTC) This day in history Can you Undelete the Pokemon HeartGold and SoulSilver walkthroughs? Can you Undelete the Pokemon HeartGold walkthrough and Pokemon SoulSilver walkthrough? I had them seperate because with the level of detail I was doing it's hard to combine (and read). They can be combined, but I'm not going to recreate months of work from scratch to do that and with the pages deleted that's the only way I could do it. When I went to add an update just now I discovered: 18:54, July 21, 2010 Slipknot Darkrai (Talk | contribs) deleted "Pokémon SoulSilver/walkthrough" ‎ (Needs to be Pokemon HeartGold/SoulSilver walkthrough. Undelete this is I did a mistake.) Bcw142 00:01, August 3, 2010 (UTC) External Linker I'm not sure if you can do anything about this but the User:Caleb.peters is constantly putting external links in pages and dumping information from other wikis. This person is also putting in markup in pages that doesn't display correctly that takes a long time to fix. Test I'm just testing something -- 16:42, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :Yay! It worked! -- 16:43, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Pokémon pages Hi! I was thinking about going through the Pokémon articles and fix categories and various templates, but by coincidence I stumbled across this: http://pokebeach.com/2010/07/the-new-pokemon-dont-look-like-pokemon Right now many of the articles have Satoshi Tajiri listed as creator and Ken Sugimori as designer. This, as you can see, is incorrect. I propose we list Game Freak as designer, and leave creator blank, or something along those lines. What do you think? I also have a few other small things I would like to have your opinion about before I start. Firstly, under “first game” we use two standards, for example, both “Pokémon Red and Green” and ”First generation Pokémon games”. If we should have a single standard, which one is preferred? Secondly, regarding categories, I have seen the Pokémon category being both added and removed from pages, am I right to assume that it isn’t to be added to every Pokémon’s page? Right now the category's description is "This is a list of all the Pokémon with pages.", so I guess that needs to be changed then. - Ville10 10:12, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, one more thing then. About the pokedex numbers below the picture. Should we include all pokedex numbers or just the national one? With the edited pokedex with new pokemon in Heart Gold/Soul Silver, it could be problematic... Ville10 15:54, August 13, 2010 (UTC) With the Pokémon species pages finished (for now :P) I was thinking about organizing the Pokémon moves pages. At the time we have a "Pokémon attacks" category. I guess it isn't to be used, and "Pokémon moves" category is the right one. Am I right in that assumption? - Ville10 17:42, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :...And that's the moves! The Pokémon pages was a big job, but it had to be done, and as the organisation freak I am, I couldn't stand watching how little standardization there was. So, don't worry about it, it was a lot of work, but it was worth it. There's still some pages that have the "Pokémon" category, which I'll fix, but there finally seems to be some organization among the Pokémon pages! - Ville10 19:20, August 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm not deleting any thing. You see in the Mario Party (and a few other games)' infoboxes, all I've been doing, literally is adding the original year of the predecessor and successor games, for example, in the Mario Party 2 article, all I did was added (1998) and (2000) to the 'predecessor' (Mario Party), and 'successor' (Mario Party 3), in the infobox. But for some reason, the media= and whatever just seems to disappear automatically. I'm actually using the "advanced template editor" (or whatever), where you actually click on the green puzzle-shaped thing or whatever, and then you click "Edit", and you get these text boxes, and then 'Save template'. My only assumption is that if you save a template (not the actual template itself, but in a specific article), and any boxes aren't filled in, it automatically removes them. So, in other words, it's not my fault.--TheUltimateKoopa 15:54, August 15, 2010 (UTC) New Magazine Template Hey! I've just created a new template for video game magazines. See: Template:VG Magazine. I have already used it on Official Nintendo Magazine page. Do you think it would tidy up these pages? Let me know. Thanks! --ShayminBoy 22:56, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Pokémon_Gold_and_Silver I just noticed the Pokémon_Gold_and_Silver article seems to have been restarted from scratch, and you were the last edit (8/13). What's happening? It was in the 2K area now it's about 1300 bytes. Did editing just get out of hand and get cleaned up? I know there are links I had put there about a year ago that are now gone (links to the playable game on the nintendo site), but perhaps that is on purpose. Donkey Kong GB and Donkey Kong Land III All it is is a colorized port...in Japanese, with a different name. Does it REALLY need a seperate article? You don't have a seperate article for Link's Awakening and Link's Awakening DX. You don't have seperate articles for "Yoshi's Universal Gravitation" and "Yoshi Topsy Turvy". That's why I redirected it to Donkey Kong Land III, where any information about Donkey Kong GB (which isn't much different to DKLIII), should be in a section of the DKLIII page.--TheUltimateKoopa 04:23, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Deletion? I can't delete pages but it is possible you could delete this page and start it back up because it was created for bad reasons. Checking the history proves it. Calebddd 00:14, August 22, 2010 (UTC) yo Moon (DS Game) Thanks for deleted the MoonDS.gif that I couldn't seem to delete even though it didn't upload correctly. Tried to undo the Box Art category under the Moon (DS Game) I added (copy of my DS Wiki article), but couldn't get it to undo! I don't know if it's the system, browser or what, I would think since I did it I could undo it, but it hasn't worked that way. Thanks in advance for that. Bcw142 19:24, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :No problem. -- 19:27, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Achievements question Hi Bentendo, I have a question: I see this wiki has achievements, and I'm wondering, what size are those images? When I try to update my achievement images at the Donkey Kong Wiki it says I can't because they're too big, and the ones we already updated look bad. Thanks in advance. --Havoc'48 22:36, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Sysop Sure, that would be great! I already try to work against the vandalism, and it will only make my job easier. Thanks for trusting me! - Ville10 17:10, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Is there a way??? Hey, I'm pretty new to the Wiki, and as wondering if there was a way to make an information box for characters, or locations. All I can find is how to make info boxes for video games. It only gives the option of telling the Developer, Release date, etc. The Great Deku Tree 19:45, September 3, 2010 (UTC)The Great Deku TreeThe Great Deku Tree 19:45, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Mistake! I was looking through the badge customizing option and by mistake I reverted the 10 edits badge. Sorry! I was trying to figure out how to change the images, but the background colors and the like confuses me. If you can fix my mistake and explain how to work with them, I would really appreciate it! - Ville10 15:38, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, great! What I mainly was wondering was if the frames are added to the chosen picture, or if they must be used when creating the picture. Also, if the former, did you create the backgrounds in the badges, or are they added automatically if you use an transparent file? - Ville10 16:03, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks a lot! I'll see if I'll make some in the next few days. - Ville10 16:33, September 10, 2010 (UTC) I had completely forgotten about this, but I thought that with the new skin coming in the next few days, it might be a good idea to try to get some more badges customized. If you still have the templates I would appreciate if you could share them! - Ville10 17:18, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :Don't worry, there's no hurry. I'll just crop out the frames for now and update with better ones when possible. - Ville10 18:26, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, no problem! I might return to them and fix up the borders though, they could be better... An another note, were you planing to have a blue background in all badges, or can I use another color if I make any more (or just switches color when I update them)? - Ville10 19:32, October 6, 2010 (UTC) User:Launchballer/Sandbox Fake article I've found an article, titled Lydia which has been created by an unregistered user trying to be funny. It should be deleted. Commander Code-8 Midway now Netherrealm Studios Hey.... Hi Bentendo, you might remember me from July on when I abused Special:Import. I got unblocked early on that ban and I miss you a lot. Rock on. Slipknot Darkrai 14:50, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Okay Okay, I wont add pages to the characters category, but can I add vehicles to the vehicles category even if they are in a sub-category? I have been doing that with the Mario Kart DS kart pages because I saw that someone else did it before me. I really think we should. There aren't many sub-categories anyway.. The Great Deku Tree 23:14, October 4, 2010 (UTC)The Great Deku Tree Best Wiki Ever! Keep It Up Bentendo PROBLEM NEW USERS message good Re: gone for a week Sure, no problem! I'll make sure to keep an eye open when you're gone. - Ville10 20:55, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Template Idea I got an amazing idea for a template."This Paper Mario articale is a stub".If this is a good idea will you make it please.